You've Definitely Got That One Thing, Tor
by virls1o1
Summary: The Virals play Just Dance. Please read. My first one-shot.


**(I don't own the characters or the song. I just own the story. All characters and songs to Kathy and Brendan Reichs and the band One Direction.)**

**-The song line will have the movements written above it. You'll figure it out. **

TORY'S POV. (Point of view)

Why?

That was the thought that repeated over and over in my mind. And for once, it has nothing to do with Whitney.

Well, actually, it kinda does since it was _her_ idea to invite my best friends and admirers to my house to celebrate my 15th birthday.

I didn't think it was that big of a deal, it's not like I'm becoming a teenager, having my sweet sixteen ot turning 21. But nooooooo, I just _had_ to have a party. I know it's a not a huge one, but it is a party nonetheless.

So here I am, about to play Just Dance on the Wii. Yes, we do have a Wii and I'm about to play Just Dance 3.

Hey, that rhymed!

Anyways…. everyone else has had their go and now Ben and I have to do a song. Together. Hiram, Shelton and Ella were having a secret discussion over what horrendous song we would have to dance to.

For the life of me I hope it's not a love song. Then I would just get so much more embarrassed than I already am. You see, over the past few months, after the Gamemaster incident as well as kissing Ben impulsively, I've kinda, sorta, developedrealfeelingsforhimnowaswell.

If you didn't catch what i said it was ' Developed real feelings for him now as well.'

Yes, I know, all of you girls out there can start screaming and everything, but I couldn't care less. All of you though are probably wanting to ask one particular question and that one I am willing to answer.

'I haven't told Ben yet, because, I don't know how to, and frankly, it would just be too awkward.'

But, anyway, back to the story.

"Can you guys hurry up and decide already?" I yelled over to the three in the corner, deciding my fate.

"Hang on!" Ella called. "God, you're so impatient."

I laughed at that one. Everyone knows I like to get it done and not have it weighing me down.

Excluding the 'Ben' situation of course.

Currently I'm sitting next to said teenager on the three-seater couch in front of the T.V. Jason was sitting next to Ben. I could tell the two of them were trying not to rip each other's heads off right now and I silently thanked them for not.

Kit, Whitney and Tom were sitting on the other three-seater to the left of us. Yes I know, I couldn't believe it either when they all got comfy cozy on the couch and said they wanted to 'watch' us.

Stalkers. Sort of.

Shelton and Hi's dad's along with Ella's mum were to the right of us on the other, other three-seater.

All in all, the couches were arranged to form a square in the middle of the living room.

I leaned silently into Ben, who was wearing his usual black V-neck shirt, but with white pants that went down to his ankles and black and white converses. He was also wearing a small black hat which actually suited him quite well. His dad had made him dress up and you won't be hearing any argument from me.

I opened my mouth to ask him how he felt about this, when Ella called out they had chosen.

Thank and damn the lord.

Just adding this in here for you, since you all probably want to know, I am wearing black skinny jeans with black converses and a white short sleeved shirt that had two holes in it where your shoulders would go. The shirt hung loosely off of me and sadly only came to just above my belly button. Sadly, Whitney dressed me. You should have seen Ben's face when he saw me. Actually you probably should've seen mine too when I saw him walk through that door.

We stood up in anticipation and grabbed the two remotes, watching the cards slide around on the screen until it finally stopped on One Thing by One Direction.

I swear my heart stopped. I think Ben's did too by the look on his face. His jaw was tight and his eyes went wide. We quickly glanced at each other, a light blush flowing through our cheeks before turning to our parents.

One quick look from them shut us up so we turned back to the screen and waited as our names were loaded. I quickly picked the girl as Ben chose the guy on the other side of the screen and pressed A.

We'd both done this song sometime in our life (separately) and I remember us being quite good at it.

Finally the screen changed to show the boy sitting on the bench and the girl standing nervously at the side. We copied the screen as the music started playing.

"I've tried playin' it cool.

Girl, when I'm looking at you."

Quickly I snatched Ben's hat off his head, to play along more and I almost laughed at his expression, but he quickly followed the moves and walked over to me putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't ever be brave,

Cause you make my heart race."

We faced each other and took the other's hands. Our orbs locked and his winked at me, which made me blush slightly.

"Shot me outta the sky,"

We quickly changed position and begun the next part, separating.

"You're my kryptonite."

For the line he moved behind me diagonally so I could feel his warm breath on my neck sending shivers up my spine. We seemed to move as one in fluid motions.

"You keeping making me we-eak.

Yeah fro-zen, and, can't breathe."

Suddenly I realized that these words rang true and assumed Ben felt the same by the way he glanced at me just now. He brown eyes sparkled with love and affection and I'm sure those same emotions were reflected in my own.

"Somthin's gotta give now,

"Cause I'm dying just to make you see."

We finished jumping and moved to walking around each other, eyes locking and our gaze never breaking.

"That I need you here with me now.

"Cause you've got, that. One Thing."

We finished moving the way we did before as Ben moved behind me and locked our fingers together. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I returned the gesture as he released me and the song moved on.

"So. Get out! Get out! Get outta my head!"

We leapt away from each other and begun swinging our arms, turning our bodies as we did so. Everyone was still watching us intently to see our reactions. Whitney didn't look half happy about it and neither did Jason for the same reason.

"And fall into my arms, instead."

We walked towards each other, arms pulling back every second calling the other in. He grinned at me, a full smile; teeth-flashing and everything. Returning it, we quickly turned around repeating the movements.

"I don't. I don't-don't know what it is.

But, I need that. One Thing.

You've got that. One Thing."

BEN'S POV.

Suddenly an idea sprung into my head. Tory had been returning all these shows of affection during this so maybe, just maybe, she likes me back. The thought made my heart beat faster as the next verse came along and began to sing along.

I suddenly broke the dance movements on the screen and she turned and looked at me confused, forgetting the T.V. screen.

"Now I'm climbing the walls.  
But you don't notice at all."

Her eyes as well as everyone else's widened considerably. Probably because of what I'm doing and the fact I can sing. My voice is slightly deeper than the one in the song but, to me anyway, it sounded that much better.

My arms shot outwards beside me as I slowly made my way towards her.

"That I'm going outta my. Mi-ind."

All day and. All night."

Tory's face flushed and I grinned, the smile reaching my eyes and continued singing, my movements accentuating the words. Everyone disappeared and even a thought bubble of Jason couldn't break me.

"Somethin's gotta give now,"

I bent my right arm and pulled my hand into a fist bobbing it with the syllables of 'dying.'

"Cause I'm dying just to know your name."

I spun around quickly extending my arms to indicate her townhome.

"And I need you here with me now."

I stopped abruptly facing her sideways; my left leg cocked behind me and held my finger up at 'one.'

"Cause you've, got, that. One Thing."

I cocked my chin upward slightly on 'so' and held my arms above my head in exasperation, jolting them forward at each 'get' and 'out.' Then I made the fist again facing sideways, my fist in front of me, and lowered my head and fist when 'my head' was sung.

"So. Get out! Get out! Get outta my head."

I walked forward cockily taking small steps, my arms stretching out beside me again. I threw my shoulders upward slightly at ever beat, lining up with the words. I cocked my chin upwards again at 'instead.'

"And fall into my arms, instead."

I made a fist with my left hand and lowered my head slightly to the left. My arm bobbed outwards only slightly accentuating every 'i' and 'don't' as well as 'know.' I shook my head slightly at the following three words, as if trying to actually figure it out.

"I don't. I don't-don't know what it is."

I looked up and gazed into her still-shocked, loving and wondering eyes and held her gaze as I slowly pulled my fist backwards and then shot my hand out, making a one with my pointer finger.

"But I need that. One Thing."

I repeated what I did previously with the following line.

"Get out! Get out! Get outta my mind."

I spread my arms and stopped as there was only a metre between us. I motioned towards myself with my hands and smiled gently at Tory.

And come on. Come into. My Life.

Again, I repeated the movements I did before, but more gently.

"I don't. I don't-don't know what it is.

But I need that. One Thing.

You've, got, that. One Thing."

The song slowed immensely. I stood right in front of her and looked down into her eyes, putting as much passion and love into my voice in the next three lines as I possibly could.

"You've got that. One Thing."

I smiled gently at her and placed my hands on her slim waist. She smiled back and slowly placed hers on my shoulders and surprised me by singing with me, her beautiful voice warming my soul.

"Get out, get out, get outta my head."

I pulled her closer so our chests, knees and foreheads were touching and wound my arms around her waist, my hands resting on her lower back. Tory's arms slid further around my muscular neck; one of her hands curling into my thick black hair.

"And fall into my arms instead."

We grinned hugely at each other suddenly and broke apart dancing around for the final verse, singing at the top of our lungs, meaning every word. I swung her around every now and then and pulled her chest into my back as we bobbed to the music and our voices together.

I was in heaven and never wanted to leave.

"So. Get out! Get out! Get outta my head.

And fall into my arms, instead.

I don't. I don't-don't know what it is.

But I need that. One. Thing.

Get out! Get out! Get outta my mind.

And come on. Come into. My Life.

I don't. I don't-don't know what it is.

But I need that. One. Thing."

I pulled her tight to me and rested our foreheads together, our voices melding together smoothly for the final line, gazing into each other's eyes.

"You've, got, that. One Thing."

And she most certainly did.


End file.
